Apology Accepted
by girly tomboy
Summary: In which a little sparring match takes an unexpected turn.


**Anime: Naruto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Apology Accepted

X

Uchiha Sasuke honestly had no clue as to how one second, he was completely dominating the pink-haired team mate he was sparring with, and the next second, was slammed onto the rough ground, where a small crater had formed due to the sheer force. He swore black spots invaded his vision and he saw stars for a second.

When his sight cleared, he was met with Sakura's smirking face above him as she held his arms down with her own and all but straddled him as she locked her toned legs around his waist. Wisps of the pink locks framing her face gently swayed in the gentle breeze, causing thin, jagged shadows to dance across her smooth complexion, tickling his cheeks and nose in the process. Because of their close proximity, Sasuke immediately inhaled a whiff of her distinct scent, and although he hated to admit it, he couldn't stop himself from craving more.

Even Sasuke himself had to agree to the fact that over the span of six long, tedious years, the woman currently above him had matured and developed quite nicely, both physically and mentally. To say he had been surprised when he saw firsthand the damage and utter annihilation Sakura was capable of inflicting was an understatement. In particular, during the Fourth Shinobi World War a couple of years ago, where she had, with barely a flick of her hand, decimated vast amounts of enemies and had proven herself not to be underestimated.

After the war ended in the Alliance's victory, things had calmed down considerably and Sasuke had taken that chance to really _think_ about his female team mate from his genin years. Subsequently, he had reached a conclusion that she was, in fact, quite different from all those years ago. Although after the war, things had been rocky and awkward at first, the two had gradually built their relationship again, in no time becoming quite close.

Although, Sasuke did have to admit that that brain dead, no good best friend of his played a major role in gluing their dysfunctional team together at first, always hassling both him and Sakura to get along, frequently inviting them to have lunch at Ichiraku's. Eventually, the former Team Seven had started to bond, and Sasuke, even though he would never dare admit it, was quite thankful to his energetic companion, seeing as his and Sakura's conversations were no longer awkward nor cringe-inducing. All that much.

Sasuke was interrupted from his mulling when a breathy voice ghosted over his ear.

"My win, Sasuke-kun." Sakura had taken the chance her sparring partner was distracted to lean down and hover over his ear, a triumphant smirk etched on her features as she reveled in finally catching the man off guard. To be honest, the rosette felt quite elated at having bested a shinobi once renowned for training under Orochimaru and having joined the Akatsuki, even though it was just a practice match.

The man in question, however, was feeling quite the opposite.

The moment Sakura's breath made contact with his skin and she uttered those words huskily, Sasuke involuntarily shivered, not yet accustomed to such close proximity. It wasn't helping one bit that the rosette situated above him was smiling lazily at him, her emerald orbs alight in a fierce determination and triumph, staring intently at his own onyx irises.

Much to his mortification, the raven haired young man felt a heat stirring in the pits of his stomach, and he couldn't for the life of him put a finger on why the hell his heart was beating so damn erratically. Sakura's intoxicating aroma and the way her shoulder length pink hair all but caressed his face was distracting him more so than usual, his apathetic mask on the verge of crumbling apart, especially when this woman before him was involved. Steeling his resolve, Sasuke glanced to his side, trying to avoid her gaze and resisting the growing temptation to just lean up and capture those supple, pink lips with his own and erase that damn infuriating smirk off her face. His entire body went rigid as he stopped everything he was doing.

_'This woman will one day be the death of me.'_

Sakura, sensing that her team mate was behaving strangely, immediately frowned, a downwards tilt of her mouth marring her smooth complexion. Reluctantly, she hoisted herself up and away from Sasuke's body and sat cross-legged across from him, allowing him space and mobility. Her face was a mixture of curiosity and concern, anticipating the raven haired man's next move, baffled at his sudden change in behavior. When the man before her made no move to straighten himself up, she inched forward, hands radiating a green glow.

"... Sasuke-kun? Are you injured? Do you need me to heal you?"

"..."

After a tense moment of silence, in which Sasuke had still yet to move, the rosette crawled forward and sat beside his form, observing in concentration for any wounds he might have acquired. When she saw none, she hovered a hand over his chest, resisting from touching him lest he snap back at her.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Maybe, you have a fever?"

Immediately, Sakura lifted her hand and placed it gently on his forehead, searching for any signs of the aforementioned fever she was worried about. However, just when her slim, cool hand made contact with the bangs obscuring Sasuke's face, he instantaneously shot up, gripping her wrist tightly. His breathing was ragged, coming out in short puffs. The pink haired medic was about to question him when he suddenly pulled her close to his face, leaning forward and touching his forehead with her's, giving Sakura a clear view of his steely, onyx orbs.

"Sasuke-kun, what are y-!"

Before Sakura had the chance to finish her sentence, a pair of soft lips touched her own in a chaste kiss. Her emerald orbs widened impeccably as she sat there, rigid, all the while staring straight at Sasuke's half-lidded onyx irises.

To say that Sakura was shocked was an understatement.

After the end of the war, even though things had become relatively normal again, Sakura, however accepting of Sasuke, was also quite cautious of him. In all honesty, she had tried to avoid him, even going so far as to stay locked in her room or office when she knew he was outside. It wasn't until Naruto had persuaded the former Team Seven members to have lunch together. Although Sakura and Sasuke's relationship had been awkward and rocky those first couple of weeks, they had eventually tightened their friendship, and the previous distrust Sakura felt had vanished.

Yet, many aspects of the raven haired teen hadn't changed from their genin years, and that was his absolute loathing of invasion of space. So. of course the rosette found it quite baffling that the very same man who would have cringed at the thought of a hug was now locking lips with her very own, and quite passionately at that. Sakura tried to quell the burst of hope that had arisen in her chest, but to no avail.

Sasuke elicited a gasp from the slowly reddening rosette in front of him when he bit her lower lip, proceeding to shove his tongue into her own cavern, exploring and sucking on her own appendage greedily. Just when he was about to deepen the kiss even more, Sakura suddenly jolted away, placing her hand on her mouth and hastily wiping away the trail of saliva that had formed, all the while staring at him incredulously. Her hair was mussed, and her cheeks and ears were shaded in a deep crimson color, darker than her pink locks

Sasuke, seeing as Sakura was about to say something, suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace, startling the rosette once more. He had an urge to nuzzle his cheek against her neck, and when he did, he couldn't help but find her squeak very out of place, and quite adorable of her. Sensing that she was about to speak, he interrupted her.

"I'm sorry. For all the times I've hurt you, even if they were in the past."

He couldn't explain why, but he just had an urge to say that to her.

_'Now that I think about, this was the first time I apologized to her after the war. It took me two, almost three years now, huh?'_

"Why are you saying that now, Sasuke-kun? You of all people should know that I've forgiven you already," Sakura bluntly stated, staring at him curiously, remnants of a blush still on her face. Sasuke, however, had widened his eyes, and was processing what she just said.

_'… I see. Heh, I didn't even ask for her forgiveness. This woman really will be the death of me some day.'_

After a still moment, the semblance of a smile flickered over Sasuke's face before he leaned away from Sakura, only to abruptly smash his lips against her's in a rougher, sloppier kiss. He used her shock to his advantage and grabbed a fistful of her pink locks, pushing her closer to him and shifting his body weight on her, forcing her to topple to the ground with a small _'thud'. _The raven haired young man then used his arms to lift himself up to hover over her, balancing and supporting himself with hands placed on both sides of her head.

As Sasuke stared down at the rosette, he couldn't help but notice the way her pink locks fanned out from beneath her, or the way her perk breasts rose up and down in an attempt to regain her breath, and he most definitely couldn't ignore the way she was staring intently at him, her startling emerald eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly agape.

Slowly, sensually, Sasuke leaned down, until wisps of his breath fanned her earlobe and neck. A small smirk was dancing along his features, his eyes unusually alight in amusement.

"I believe it's _my _turn now, _Sakura._"

* * *

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for all the Sasuke OOCness, but I'm still getting used to writing him, as well as Sakura. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and very highly appreciated.**


End file.
